Jiraiya y Tsunade un amor imposible
by Jen yamato
Summary: "Ella solo quería amistad, el solo quería amarla. Ella buscaba consuelo, él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Ella lo quería como un amigo, el la quería como mujer. Ella lo miraba con cariño, el la miraba con amor"


"Ella solo quería amistad, el solo quería amarla.

Ella buscaba consuelo, él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Ella lo quería como un amigo, el la quería como mujer.

Ella lo miraba con cariño, el la miraba con amor"

Jiraiya era un ninja excelente, uno de los mas valiosos para la aldea de Konoha, tenía todo lo que quería, todo menos a la mujer que amaba Tsunade Senju, la amaba desde que eran niños, pero su amor era imposible, ella amaba a otro ninja llamado Dan, el solo le brindaría amistad y apoyo solo eso, condenado a amarla en secreto para toda su vida. Convirtiéndose en un "mujeriego" para todos incluso para ella, solo para buscar ese calor que ella no le brindaba en otras, aunque daría la vida para que ella fuera feliz.

Tsunade Senju una hermosa mujer de un cuerpo voluptuoso y hermoso, el sueño de todo hombre y la envidia de todas las mujeres, a veces agresiva pero dulce, fuerte pero podría quebrase con un cristal. Tenía un novio que cualquiera envidiaría un ninja de Konoha llamado Dan el la amaba y ella a él, tenía un hermano menor que era su adoración, tal era su felicidad que siempre sonreía, se había convertido en uno de los mejores ninjas médicos en definitiva la vida le sonreía y era feliz, pero pasaría algo que le haría saber que no todo es felicidad.

Él había decidido irse de la aldea en que nació y conoció al amor de su vida, no soportaba el dolor de verla feliz con otro hombre que no era el, cada vez que la veía besarse con Dan era como si le apuñalaran directo al corazón. Un suceso prolongo su estadía en la aldea cuando primero había muerto el hermano menor de Tsunade y después había muerto Dan, vio con ella se moría del dolor lentamente, cuando sus seres más amados habían muerto, sin que ella hubiera podido hacer algo, le daría el apoyo y consuelo que buscaba, aunque él quisiera darle amor, vio como poco a poco ella cambiaba debido al dolor, sonreía pero su sonrisa no llegaba a su rostro, no importaba si ella cambiaba el la amaría eternamente aun después de la muerte.

La vida le sonreía no podía pedir más, pero pronto descubriría que no todo es felicidad. Vio morir a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, se sentía inútil siendo la mejor ninja médico no pudo salvarlos, nadie podía pues no había nada que trajera a los muertos a la vida, busco consuelo en la única persona que sabía que la escucharía, sabía que no importaba cuanto pasara el siempre estaría con ella, se odiaba por buscar a Jiraiya ella sabía que él la amaba y él sabía que ella no lo podía querer igual, odiaba admitir que el hombro de ese hombre era quien la hacía sentir mejor, olvidar sus penas, pero también se fue con el tiempo, suponía que por las migajas de amor que recibía de ella , odiaba dañar todo lo que tocara.

Los años pasaron y sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaron, se hicieron más fuertes, seguía buscándola en las demás mujeres que se parecieran a ella, consumando sus deseos en ellas imaginando que era a ella quien le hacia el amor en esa noche fingir que no era otra mujer, a la mañana siguiente se iba, dejaba una nota solo una nota agradeciendo la noche de pasión, se iba para no enfrentar la realidad que la mujer que había hecho suya la noche anterior no era ella su Tsunade.

Todo lo que sucedió años atrás la cambio ya no era la misma mujer soñadora y sonriente, de había jurado hacerse fuerte para no pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, para no volverse a romper con un cristal. Se había convertido en una mujer extremadamente fuerte con un golpe podía matar a cualquiera, pero todo eso era su exterior en su interior solo quedaban las memorias de la mujer que había sido una vez. Ahora solo bebía sake sumergiéndose en ese sabor agridulce que hacia olvidar sus penas, apostaba aunque nunca ganara ganándose el nombre de la "eterna perdedora"

Después de años de no haberla visto la volvió a ver, seguía igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio, retomando su viejo papel de amigo, pero prefería su amistad a su indiferencia, quedarse a su lado todo lo posible, todo lo que la vida le permitiera, había aprendido que de un momento a otro todo cambiaria que con un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella podía desaparecer, pasado el tiempo de encontrarla de nuevo tuvo que ir de misión, una misión de la que tal vez no volvería la busco por toda la aldea hasta que la encontró y hablaron como nunca lo habían hecho. "Si te pierdo a ti también, yo..." le había dicho Tsunade el pidió que apostara que él no sobrevira y así el viviría, al fin y al cabo ella siempre perdía.

La vida le volvía a quitar lo que amaba, era como si una maldición hubiera caído en ella, Jiraiya se había ido en busca de información sobre el líder de akatzuki, pasaban los días y él no había llegado "regresa con vida" era lo último que le dijo prometiéndose que cuando volviera a verlo le daría una oportunidad, había apostado con Jiraiya que él no volvería con vida, siempre perdía una apuesta, eso le daba esperanza de que el volvería, esa esperanza aun no importaba que tan pequeña era, pero eso no sucedió el murió, todo su mundo se derrumbó de nuevo él había prometido volver a ella pero no lo hizo murió, la única apuesta que quería perder la había ganado, pero aun así seguía siendo la eterna perdedora.


End file.
